Different closure designs have been proposed for a container used with flowable substances. Said closure type usually is provided for being attached to a container neck or mouth wherein the closure includes a so-called toggle-action actuator, flip-up spout, or a nozzle assembly for emitting the flowable content. Usually, such known dispensing closure comprises a dispensing condition of operation. In this dispensing condition of operation, the toggle-action actuator is tilted such that a fluid communication between the interior and the exterior of the container is established. For fixing the closure to the container, the dispensing closure comprises a neck structure. Said neck structure can as a separate element be mounted to the container or can be realized integrally with the mouth or the neck of the container. Usually, a dispensing closure defines a final outlet port from which the flowable content exits the dispensing closure to the exterior of the closure. The known dispensing closure comprises a movable actuator, particularly a toggle-action actuator, that is movably supported on said neck structure between a closed position for occluding said outlet port and an open position for vacating said outlet port in order to permit the content of the container to flow out of the opening of the container. In order to bring the actuator in its respective position, a particularly manual force is to be applied to said actuator by an end user. Further, the known dispensing closure comprises a deck structure extending from said neck structure transversally over said opening of the container. The deck structure forms a discharge channel extending substantially linearly between said outlet port and said opening and defining a longitudinal discharge direction. Said discharge channel starts at an inlet port adjacent the opening of the container and extends linearly.
Such a dispensing closure is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,700 B2 in which according to its FIG. 7, the discharge channel formed by the deck structure extends linearly from its inlet port in a vertical direction and ends in a further channel branch formed in the toggle-action actuator. Said channel branch or prolongation formed by the toggle-action actuator is orientated horizontally in the closed position of the toggle-action actuator and is tilted with respect to the horizontal in the opened position. According to the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,700 B2, the outlet port of the closure is confined by the toggle-action actuator and accordingly moves together with the toggle-action actuator between the open and closed position in which the outlet port is closed by a fixed wall portion of the neck structure. Consequently, since the discharge channel is formed both by the fixed deck structure and by the moving toggle-action actuator, care must be taken regarding the cross-over between the channel portions of the movable toggle-action actuator and the fixed deck structure. It turns out that flowable content could leave the discharging channel in the cross over because of sealing difficulties and could therefore could reach internal compartments of the dispensing closure outside the discharge channel. For the end user it is quite cumbersome to clean the dispensing closure from this leaked flowable content so that the known dispensing closure might suffer hygienical problems if flowable content leaks from the discharge channel. A further disadvantage of the known dispensing closure could be identified when handling the dispensing closure. In a closed position of the toggle-action actuator, the channel portion adjacent to the outlet port is horizontal such that, if the container rests in an upright upside-down position, the fluid pressure in the flowable medium at the outlet changes when the toggle-action actuator is tilted and brought into the open position in which said discharging channel portion of the actuator adjacent the outlet is inclined. This abrupt change of pressure within the flowable content between the opened and the closed position makes the handling of the dispensing closure particularly regarding the dispensing speed of the flowable content unpredictable for a end user.